Taptitude Wiki
The Wiki needs your Help!!! Now collecting information on: Sunday Redeem Riddles Games Welcome to the Taptitude Wiki Taptitude is a free game which can be downloaded on your Windows Phone 7 and 8, Android device, iPhone or iPad. It includes a large variety of mini games with a system of coins, upgrades, and stats that link them all together. It is also updated every week with a new game and new features! This wiki will be used to document all of the games, upgrades, stats, and strategies for playing Taptitude. Use this guide to climb to the top of the world leaderboards! If you don't yet have Taptitude, then what is your problem? Go over to the Windows Phone Marketplace/Google Play/App Store and Download It Now! and check out the Official Site! More than 1,000,000 downloads and growing. What's New Taptitude updates every week. Come back here or check the marketplace to find all the goodies. For a listing of previous updates check out our Previous Updates page. V11.3 July 9, 2013 *New game: Tap and Field V11.2 June 28, 2013 *New Recipes *Minor bug fixes v11.1 June 14, 2013 *Bally Madness upgrades v11.0 May 28, 2013 *New game: Bally Madness Games Meta Games Taptitude New Release Tap and Field Hurdle Hero Tier 1 Memory Match Draw a Triangle Elematch Shape Ninja Coin Miner Tier 2 Fish Feeder Craft Quiz Mahjong Pyramid Raider Bubble Booyah Tier 3 Craftitude Draw a Square Firewall Joiners Bit Ship Tier 4 Dojomon Brick Breaker Bally Bounce Mine Flagger Bubble Popple Tier 5 TapQuest Video Poker Draw a Circle Bally Ninja Hexplosion Tier 6 Bally Madness Shooting Gallery Unlockulator Sudoku Maze Raider Tier 7 Swap Craft Solitaire Draw a Heart Follow Cup Bally Drop Tier 8 Black Jack Tap Slide Mystic Square Throwing Star Nom Nom Snake Tier 9 Quadrop Nom-Man Remembory Draw a Star Bally Defender Tier 10 Robot Rumble Blots Coin Slots Draw Shapes Split Ball Retired Games Hyper Hoops Mathemagician Copy Cat Stacker Dodge Ball Line Dodge Swap Match Mad Rush Stay Inside Ball Juggler Lap Rush Tap Sequence Word Up Color Sort Buster Split Rush Ultra Tapper Collect Dodge Interference Rush Heads Up Bomb Defuser Bally Paddle Scratch It Inside Dodge Tap Out Finger Twister Reaction Time Untangled Waypoint Rush Redeem Codes The Taptitude crew loves their redeem codes. You can get redeem codes by solving riddles, filing bug reports or spreading the word using email or Twitter. They've been known sometimes to help out a faithful tapper who loses their game data by sharing a few extra one time codes as well. Such nice guys! Sunday Redeem Riddles Every Sunday a new redeem riddle is released as a message in game. For a list of older riddles see the Sunday Redeem Riddles page. Mystic Square Playing Mystic Square will sometimes give a fortune which provides a redeem code that can be used to get some great swag. Spread the Word Using the built-in email template to send your friends information about Taptitude will net you a one time redeem code. The FourBros will see your email and send you your redeem code. Sharing on Twitter can also net you a redeem code but you have to let the FourBros know. Make sure you follow #taptitude first so they can privately send you your redeem codes. Facebook Tuesdays Visit Taptitude's Facebook page every Tuesday for a limited time redeem code Taptitude In The News *May 3 2012 - Channel 9 - Inside Windows Phone #37 | Anatomy of a Successful WP Game - Taptitude *Feb 25 2012 - BestWP7Apps - Taptitude: best WP7 pastime *Jan 06 2012 - WPCentral - Windows Phone Game Taptitude hits the 100K mark *Oct 26 2011 - Drippler - Taptitude : a testament to modern game design concepts *Aug 24 2011 - Channel 9 - Hot Apps: Plants vs Zombies, Taptitude, LiveFrom, Brain Cube, PhotoFunia Recent Activity Category:Browse Category:Updates Category:News